General Hospital (location)
| locations = | people = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }}'General Hospital''' is the primary hospital in Port Charles, New York. It is the employer for many Port Charles residents and is the hospital of choice for most residents for any health concern. Current staff Doctors *Monica Quartermaine, Interim Chief of Staff, cardiac surgeon *Steve Webber, Head of ER Trauma Unit, trauma surgeon, pediatrician *Patrick Drake, Neurosurgeon *Leo Julian, Cardiac surgeon *Ewen Keenan, Psychiatrist *Kelly Lee, Obstetrician, gynecologist *Dr. Maruchi, Neurosurgeon Nurses *Epiphany Johnson, Head nurse *Elizabeth Webber, Surgical nurse Other personnel *Nikolas Cassadine, CEO *Tracy Quartermaine, Board member *Edward Quartermaine, Board member Special wings *Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing *Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing History Сrises *1979, An epidemic of Lassa Fever strikes Port Charles. General Hospital is quarantined for several weeks until a cure is found, bringing Dr. Steve Hardy to prominence. *June 1983, The hospital is taken hostage. *1987, A DVX hitman holds several staffers hostage in the cafeteria, threatening to unleash the MOX-36 virus. Bobbie Spencer is stabbed with a syringe filled with the virus, and is paralyzed from the waist down. She later recovers. *1990, After an assassination attempt General Stark: the El Presidente from Santo Moro, arrives at General Hospital. Later the president's entourage takes Alan Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Tony Jones, Anna Devane, Amy Vinning and the entire eighth floor hostage. *February 2006, A deadly mutant strain of encephalitis has the hospital quarantined for a month, leading to several fatalities. Those that succumb to the virus include Tony Jones, Courtney Matthews, and Danny McCall. *January 2008, A man named Joe Smith straps a bomb to himself, threatening to blow up the ER unless his wife is given medical attention for her pregnancy. The Smiths had been turned away hours earlier after being told the hospital did not accept their insurance. *January 2009, A man releases five spheres of biotoxin that he swallowed into the air while having an emergency surgery performed. The hospital is quarantined, and after an oxygen leak in a surgical suite, an explosion tears through the hospital, leading to a subsequent fire and collapse. The outbreak causes the deaths of Andy Archer, Leyla Mir, and Trevor Lansing. The hospital is remodeled, and reopened four months later. *September 2009, a carnival in the hospital parking lot was set up as a charity to the Michael Corinthos Foundation. A poisoned Edward Quartermaine suffered a massive heart attack, causing him to lose control of his car, crashing it into the crowd. Among the fatalities was Andrea Floyd, and Jake Spencer was trapped under a collapsed tent. *July 2010, Franco kidnaps newborn Aiden Cassadine, the child of Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer (although at the time, it was believed he was the son of Nikolas Cassadine) from the hospital nursery, causing the hospital to go into lockdown. On the same day, Warren Bauer shoots down Ethan Lovett and Mac Scorpio. He then attempts to kill Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Michael Corinthos before being shot himself by Mac. Warren later dies. *June 2011, Lisa Niles takes Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Steven Webber, and Maxie Jones hostage in the hospital conference room while the hospital goes on lock down. Spinelli gets shot and Lisa ends up in a coma after Patrick injects her with drain cleaner that she was trying to inject into Robin. *February 2012, a chemical lab explosion on the tenth floor seemingly killed Robin Scorpio-Drake, although she was later revealed to be alive and being held captive. Gallery 70'sGH.png|General Hospital in the 1980's GeneralHospital90s.jpg|The Hospital as Seen in the Faces of the Heart Opening Credits GeneralHospital2004s.png|An exterior CGI shot of the hospital seen in the Sirens Opening GeneralHospitalEntrance.jpg|The Main Entrance in CGI as seen on GH Nightshift. GHCGI.jpg|GH CGI Tower GeneralHospitalNightShift.png|The again CGI Hospital as seen on GH Nightshift GH.png|General Hospital Emergency Room Entrance PortCharles.png|GH seen in Port Charles Skyline GeneralHospitalMainEntrance.jpg|General Hospital's Main Entrance GeneralHospital2012.png|GH depicted in 2012 References *Port Charles (fictional city) on Wikipedia Category:Locations